Genderbender
by roflZuko
Summary: Sokka is after a new dress, Zuka has had enough with little brother Azulon, Anna begins to master a new form of attack, and everyone is praying they can avoid Fire Lady Oza during that special time of month. Because messing with this cast is just too fun.


The instant the bag came off of her head, Sokka took a gulp of air and winced at the light. Then she readied her scariest glare for the group that had shanghaied her along with her brother and the Avatar.

Blue eyes met her own. That was the first thing she noticed. Then the red and white face paint, then the green dresses, then the golden tassels, and finally-

"You're all a bunch of _guys!_" she squawked.

"Sokka!" Kataro hissed.

The lead male warrior stepped forward, staring right back. "Got a problem with that?" he asked lowly, drawing a golden fan to Sokka's neck. The edge skimmed along her shirt collar.

Sokka stared.

The boy scowled.

"S-snr..mmph…peh.."

"Sokka," Anna whined, wriggling against the ropes. "Don't make them any angrier than they already-"

"Bahahahahahahahahehe-_snrk_-hahaha!"

"…Are."

The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. He leaned in, his pretty, painted face twisting in distaste. "The Unagi will eat well today."

Distantly, Sokka was aware of Anna pulling the Avatar card, but she was too busy wishing she could clutch her aching sides to really hear it. They'd just been captured by a troupe of girly-men with fans. Oh good fishcakes, it hurt.

~.~.~

"Hellooo, ladies," a voice crooned.

Shu looked up from where two of his comrades had just finished sparring. He folded his arms. "Sokka. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much," the irritating tribe girl replied. She sauntered into the training area like she owned the place, stretching her arms and flexing fingers. Her little robe-dress-wrap-thing swished with her steps. "Just wanted to know if I could join your little dance class."

Shu rolled his eyes. "The Kyo Warriors is a strictly men-only group."

"Pff. What? Afraid your makeup and tiaras would look better on someone else?" She leaned casually against the wall, a gleam in her eyes. "Someone like- oh, I dunno. Me?"

"These uniforms honor the memory of our beloved Avatar Kyo, founder of Kyo Island."

"And avid cross-dresser, apparently."

Shu's eye twitched. His fan folded with a snap before jabbing sharply into the cocky, little know-it-all's chest. The air left her in a satisfying whoosh. "Okay, water girl," he taunted. "Why don't we go a round to decide if you have the right to insult our honored Avatar like that? It's just a 'dance class,' so you should have nothing to worry about."

"Heh." She coughed, shoving the fan away and readjusting her top. "Took the words right out of my mouth. Oh. And if I win, I get your dress."

Her lips were quirked in such a completely confident way, Shu had to remind himself that there was nothing cute about the face attached to them. Nothing at all.

"Deal."

~.~.~

Five minutes later, Sokka's jaunty taunts were beginning to fail her. She'd come in here knowing she would have to prove herself to the male militants, but she hadn't expected this Shu guy to be this good. A swish next to her ear sent her ducking back just in time to avoid having her arm taken off at the shoulder.

Time to take the kid gloves off. She darted to the left, coming behind her opponent before he could turn.

"Woah there," she breathed, lightly gripping Shu's shoulders. The young man stiffened at the touch. Sokka noted the broad, firm shoulders with some appreciation before pressing up against the back attached to them. "You wouldn't really hurt a poor, defenseless girl, would you?" Her lips brushed his ear. "Shu?"

"I-well-" Shu's nervous swallow could be heard around the room. "You're the one who started-"

"Hiya!"

_Wha-thunk._

To the cheers and guffaws of the surrounding men, Sokka put her hands on her hips and leaned over her victim. Said victim was gaping up at her and trying to form words.

"I win," Sokka purred. "And that dress?" She gave her wolfstail a toss. "Sooo going to look better on me."

* * *

**Because Sokka as a chick is too amusing not to write. Sokka will stay as main character since "she" came first, but any character at all might pop up next. Sokka got to keep "her" name. She should feel special, because that's not happening for many other characters.**

**These might not all be humor, but the concept is comedy all the way. Working on the start of a story (with an actual plot!) that may or may not pop up soon. It will be sixty shades darker, so enjoy the funny now. *snrk* And the mental image of Ozai/Oza in a dress. **


End file.
